Mi dulce princesa italiana
by Princesa.De.Estrellas
Summary: Lovina's a young teenager and Antonio's still tied up in the Austrian Succession. It's agonizing for her whenever he has to leave, sometimes within days of his return. She's highly emotional, but it's not permanent.  btw the rating will change with chps
1. Intro

Just so you know, this is a bit of an introduction to the story so you know and understand what's going on.

This story is about Spain and Fem!Romano. Anyways, I'm inspired by the roleplaying I do with my friend and so, some of these chapters are based off the stories we make up together. The beginning falls during the time of Lovina's teenage years, and it will work its way toward her early twenties, when big things start happening. But that's all I say.

Also, I don't how how long the time interval between each chapter is going to be. Bare with me. I have school, exams, and lots of other stuff going on. But, I'll try my hardest to get the chapters up as close together as possible.

Thanks! ~ Princess of Stars

P.S. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 1: Bookshelves

**I know this is pretty short, but I think I did a pretty good job for it just popping into my head. They'll get longer, hopefully. Just, remember to review! It's greatly appreciated! ^-^ By the way, Lovi should be about 14 in this one. Her age will change accordingly, and I'll always say how old she is, just for you guys. :D**

A loud crash echoed across the house, accompanied by a loud shriek. The young Italian girl pulled herself out from underneath the bookshelf she had just knocked over. She was crying, her knee was skint up, and her right leg was killing her. She dragged herself over to the other side of the room, where the bookshelves were not. She wiped at her eyes and stared down at her leg. She hated how many bookshelves the idiot had in his house. As well as how clumsy she was. She opened her mouth to yell for him but she didn't have to. He had heard the crash and had come running.

"Lovina! Mi princesa! Are you okay?" He asked frantically, his green eyes showing his immense concern. He couldn't bare to see his little Italian princess hurt. He smiled his big goofy smile, though it was more hopeful than happy. And yet, it was met with a trembling frown. She was in pain and it was upsetting him. He scooped her up into his arms and started to cart her off into her room.

"Dammit, Antonio! Put me down! I'm fine!" She yelled, though she knew the latter was a lie. She was not fine. Far from it to be honest. She struggled in his arms and then let out a yelp of pain. She held onto the Spaniard, onto his chest. She hated the chores she had to do and she hated getting hurt. So she hated the both of them together twice as much. She grimaced and shook her head. "Stop making me do such dangerous chores, dammit." She snapped as he laid her down on her bed.

"Lo siento, mi amor..." He said with an apologetic smile. He tousled her hair and then started wrapping her right leg. He sighed and shook his head. 'Alright, no more chores around bookshelves...' He patted her leg lovingly, only to be met with a swift slap to the face. She was glaring at him, blushing deeply. "D-don't touch me." She stammered, turning away, instantly regretting slapping him as soon as she caught sight of his face crumbling. She shook her head and hit his arm. "Stop making me feel bad, dammit!"

The Spaniard turned to her, knowing that this was as close to an apology as he was going to get. He grinned and patted the top of her head, getting slapped again, with a 'chigi!' attached to that strike. He laughed softly. He couldn't help it, she was too cute. No matter how many times she hit him, it just didn't phase him. But the thing was, she didn't really mind it much either, she just acted like it. She put up a barrier to protect herself, and yet everything Antonio did started to tear down the barrier. And it both frightened her and made her incredibly happy. But, it was something she didn't know how to react to physically and emotionally, on the outside, so she always responded with violence.

Lovina looked down at her leg and winced. She hated being hurt. 'Why me?' She said to herself, grimacing with glaring eyes. She looked back up at Antonio. "Oi. I'm hungry." She said bluntly, staring into his green eyes with immense boredom. She gave him an impatient flick on his arm and then leaned on him. "Make me food." She muttered and then added, "But carry me to the kitchen too." She didn't want him to leave her at that moment. He already did that enough, going off to wars like he did. And had done. It wasn't much fun when he wasn't around. 'But maybe he'll stay longer... With my leg like this...' She internally grinned, but outwardly had an unamused frown on her face. She could only wait and see. There wasn't much more for her to do.


	3. Chapter 2: When You're Gone

**Hope this isn't too depressing... Inspiration lies within a hurt spirit and an ongoing mourning for the loss of a friend.**

* * *

><p><em>I always needed time on my own<br>I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
>And the days feel like years when I'm alone<br>And the bed where you lie  
>Is made up on your side<em>

The sun was bright in the sky, shining down on Lovi as she sat in the grass, munching on a tomato. She had been wrong, getting hurt hadn't kept Antonio there. Though, he did stay for a bit longer than he usually would've. She let out a sigh. He had to go back off with that stupid Frenchie and that dumb albino potato bastard. She scowled and took another bite, an angry bite. "Stupid Antonio. Leaving me. Again!" She said out loud as she finished off her tomato. She laid back in the grass, shielding her eyes from the sun as she let out a yawn. Her leg hurt and she knew that she should probably go inside, but she was tired and didn't feel like moving. "I'll lay here forever, if I have to. I'll make sure he comes to get me." She said with a confidence that was a bit faltering.

Antonio had been gone for only two days and she already missed him. Not that she'd ever admit it. Not really. Lovina turned over onto her side and fiddled with her hair a bit, humming a little. 'Bastard... Why does he always have to leave me like this...? Stupid war... It's rui-' She sat up quickly and looking around. She could've sworn she had heard his voice calling out 'Lovina!' and the sound of his bull snorting. She hung her head and shook her head. She had never missed him this much. Or at least, she'd never reacted like this. It was shocking and upsetting, but she wouldn't let it defeat her any further.

"I miss you... You stupid tomato bastard!" She yelled out as she stood up slowly. She grimaced and winced in pain as she took a step, and then jumped as she felt something wet go down her face. She snapped her head up to the sky, still sunny and cloudless. Lovina wiped her cheeks, her eyes, and cussed silently. She swallowed hard and then collapsed to the ground, shaking with loud sobs. She couldn't believe it. He always left her when she wanted him to be there the most. Not to mention that she was always lonely when he was gone. She continued to cry, falling onto her side from her sitting position. Her eyes were bloodshot and flooding with tears. It stung and her head hurt. But she couldn't stop, and she eventually cried herself to sleep, though she still cried in her slumber.

* * *

><p>Lovina sat up and wiped her eyes. They were wet again. She had been crying once more, but she still smiled. She smelled him, his scent, though it was faint. She looked around frantically, but her face crumbled in disappointment. He wasn't there. She was just laying in his bed, which was a mess now, hugging a tear-soaked pillow to her chest, and wearing one of his shirts. She missed him dearly. He had been gone for well over a month and a half at that point, she had been counting the days. Her leg had healed, stopped hurting, but her heart hurt like never before. Her eyes starting welling up with tears once more. "Is he even coming back?" She said aloud, shakily. She shook her head and fell back onto the bed, shutting her eyes tightly. She wouldn't start crying again. She wouldn't let it beat her. She couldn't, but it did anyways, and she erupted into tears again. Crying hysterically. "Damn tomato bastard! Why won't you come back?" She yelled, hitting her fists on the mattress, triggering a maid to enter the room. She asked the upset Italian if she needed anything and she got a depressed and obviously lying "no." She gave her a look and then Lovi let out a sigh. "Alright... Can I have something to eat? And I need him..." She said, adding the last bit quietly. She watched as the maid nodded and then left the room, and the Italian girl laid back and shut her eyes.<p>

Lovina finished eating and shook her head. She was angry. Angry at him for not coming home. "That's it, when he comes home, he'll wish he had never left!" She huffed as she jumped out of bed and stomped her foot on the floor. She was genuinely hurt by his yet to return. And she was becoming more and more depressed, with each passing day. Though, to Lovi, each day felt like twenty years. To her, he had been gone for almost seventy-five years, it felt like. And she spent everyday trying to get her mind off him. By reading, drawing, sleeping, eating. But it never worked. She always slept in his bed, read in his chair, drew tomatoes, and ate them too. All things that reminded her of him. And she grew less confident that he was actually coming home. Which is why she was half-dead, emotionally, when the day finally came.

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<br>And make it okay  
>I miss you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>This was depressing to write, but I felt as though I should write what I thought she would feel when he was gone. Anyways, the song, When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, helped to inspire this as well as the pent up sadness that is still present due to my friend's death. Anyways, this is a bit of a obvious cliffhanger. Anyways, review, please?<strong>


End file.
